1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to furniture which is assembled by the consumer-purchaser, and, more particularly, to upholstered furniture whose cushioning and upholstery are applied by the consumer in the assembly process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, upholstered furniture has been typically assembled at a factory, and shipped to a retailer who sells the furniture to the ultimate consumer. This procedure has resulted in high cost due to factory labor and due to the transportation costs inherent in moving and storing bulky articles such as furniture pieces. Also, if the retailer is to be competitive in meeting the demands of consumers who require a large selection of colors and patterns of upholstery, the inventory required to be maintained by him can be undesirably large.